Konoha Chronicles Book 1- Budding Love
by IluvuIta-kun
Summary: All I can say is, this is the prolouge of the trilogy I'm gonna create. It starts when they are seven years of age, Naruto starts his life in the academy. Hinata is determied to get /naruto.. but someone else steps up to be her rival. No pairings...YET!
1. -Prologue-

Konoha: Romance Chronicles Book One

Part One: Budding Love ang Love at First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Isn't it obvious..?**

Prolouge

File 001

9, October, 2004—Town

It was a fine day of all sorts, and a day before the anniversary of the defeat of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the tailed beasts. People- civillians, shinobi, young and old- were out and about, remembering, talking, laughing and preparing.

The Academy's bells rang. Clearly, the children were dismissed. We now zoom in to the Academy's playground, where a young boy of reasonable age sat alone. Lonely. A day before HIS day. And the old man promised it would turn out fine.

But it didn't.

He saddened as he recalled the incident.

"_Why don't you introduce yourself, huh Naruto?" His sensei, Iruka Umino, had suggested. "Sure!" he stepped up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage of Konoha. Dattebayo!" But the things- if anything- they had given him were glares. Some kids were muttering among themselves. Some weren't paying attention. Most were sending him dirty looks. Others didn't care. One was all but asleep (Guess who.) But for another one, it was 'crush and first blush' (cough, cough ahem love at first sight cough cough cough) but the look came out like a surprised look of pure horror._

On his way home from school, Naruto happened to bump to the girl who sent the 'surprised look of pure horror.' Someone with pearl white eyes and dark blue to blue violet hair.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said. The girl turned red, and fell to the waiting ground.


	2. Chapter One

Konoha Romance Chronicles Book One Part One Chapter One: Just the Start

**Disclaimer: Y'all wanna see who owns what, go over to Mr. Kishimoto there.**

Hinata fainted.

"Eh, Hinata?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Anything wrong?" the girl grunted in reply in her sleep. Naruto thought fast. 'What should I do?' he asked himself. 'Should I take her to the hospital..?' he looked ahead and measured his thumb. 'Nope, it's too far away. What about my apartment? It's just ahead.' He thought. 'Well, alright. My apartment it is.' He put the unconscious Hinata behind him piggyback style, and ran off to the building he called 'home'.

-5 minutes later-

Hinata stirred a little in her sleep and mumbled something. Naruto had put some warm wet cloth on her forehead, and put her on is bead, covering her with a blanket. Somehow, Naruto managed to change her dress into a robe he found in his closet. Cottony and soft. It was dark red with the Uzumaki crest on the back. 'She's recovering' the blonde thought. He ran into the bathroom to get a few spare clothes. Her original ones were wet because of the rain, and currently in the dryer. Her books were soaked so he put them under the sun to dry up.

After a few minutes, she woke up.

"Uh.. hey.. so you're Hinata, right..?" Naruto said a bit awkwardly. Hinata was surprised to see Naruto but she managed not to faint. "Uh.. yes.." she replied nervously. "And, uh, by the way, your clothes and books got a little wet, so I got you a few more clothes." He handed her a blue t-shirt and an orange skirt. "It's not much.. it's just a skirt I've found in my closet and a t-shirt Sarutobi-jiji gave me.. You can get dressed now if you wanna, just go to the bathroom. That way."

"OK. Oh, and by the way, arigato, Naruto-kun. You're the only person that's as kind to me as that." She said. "Naw, it's nothing." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, Hinata, you better go dress up now.." "Yeah, I guess you're right.."

-outside -

A certain blue- haired girl watched the two children in jealousy and lust. Naruto was HERS! Only hers! She was NOT gonna let this lousy kid get away with it. As far as she knew, Naruto and her had been friends for a really long time. She's got to find a way to separate them both. She contacted HQ. "Hello. Agent K.I. speaking. We've got a pest. But do not worry. I'll get my Narukins no matter what happens to me!"

**A/N: So guy's how's the story. All opinions welcome. Please point out my mistakes and review the story. It's OK. I learn from mistakes. Chapter two's coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3- The Charmer**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Kin's coming up.**

**Records:**

**October Ninth, File One, N.U., H.H., Agent K.I.**

**Spotted Target with H.H. yesterday. Obviously in the way of our plans, looking for solution.**

**Earlier files:**

**Agent K.I. sent to spy on N.U. **

**Current Record, October Tenth 2004, goal: Charm target away from H.H. Goal confirmed.**

**_Part One_ **

The heat of the sun burned through the delicate skin of Shimehtsu-Hyuuga Kimna, a green haired girl with eyes the color of pure gold. She swayed her oval head to the right, with her hair speeding after it. Rainbow colors glistened from her steel watch, her earings sparkling with color. Turning back to see if the coast was clear, she sped through a small abandoned alleyway, and disappeared into the darkness.

"About time you came in." A male voice boomed in the darkness.

"You asked for me?" a female voice grunted.

"Yes, my dear. I've got a little favor to ask you.."

"Well then, spit it out." The female voice huffed.

"It seems like the latter has taken action. I shall not let my daughter's obvious love be taken away. Deal with this immediately." The male one said in a slow voice that slowly creeped in your mind.

"Ah, yes, Hyuuga-sama."

"Oh, and by the way, Kimna, keep this a secret." Kimna huffed and took off.

(LaLaLaLaLaLa)

Ikinimiri Kin had the most perfect aquamarine hair. Her peach tanned skin was as smooth as silk, and her sapphire eyes were unrivaled. Therefore, she was totally boy bait. Even at the age of six, boys had set their eyes, no their hearts, after her at such a young age. But there was only ONE boy who she set eyes on- Uzumaki Naruto!

She and the boy had been friends for a long time now, ever since that day, two years ago.

"_Hinaro-san, you sent for me?" Kin had been such a cute kid then._

"_Yes, Kin-chan. I want you to be best friends with this boy. We believe that being with him will be very good. Ok?"_

"_Hai!"_

_Naruto was not used to having friends, as the children had avoided him. So he kept fidgeting all the time._

"_Ano, Naruto, let's play there!" Kin pointed to a stream. "That looks fun!"_

"_Uh.. ok, Rin- chan.."_

'_Huh, he's calling me 'chan' already..?'_

"_C'mon Naruto, race you there!" she called. "H-hai.."_

_Kin started running, then there came Naruto. Slowly, the girl tripped and fell into the strong current. "N- naruto.. help me.. I can't swim!" she cried. Naruto knew he had to act fast. "_Nagai rōputekunikku!" * _All of a sudden, a long rope appeared in Naruto's hands. "Grab!" he shouted. Kin grabbed the rope. Naruto held the rope steadily. The rope began to tighten and carry Kin ashore. "Kai!"_

'_That was all just a genjutsu?' Kin thought. Since then, Kin began to see him in a new light. Not as the one she was gonna spy on and lie to, but as the one she really wanted to be friends with forever, or even more..._

(LaLaLaLaLaLa)

Kin arrived on front of Naruto's room. Slowly, she knocked on the door.

"Mm?" he asked. "Kin-chan?"

"Oh, hi, Naruto-kun! Would you like to go for lunch?" she said shyly. "Sure, Kin- chan!"

-KIN'S HOUSE-

"Here you go, Naruto-kun! A steaming cup of Miso ramen!"

"Gee, thanks, Kin-chan." "It's nothing, Naruto-kun!" The girl said. Suddenly, Kin's face looked serious. "How much do you like me, Naruto-kun? As a friend only, or far beyond that?"

"I dunno, I think it's like that brother-sister love.. but sometimes that's not how it feels like.."

'I wonder what is that he means..' Kin thought.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you happier now with that Hyuuga?" she asked. Naruto jumped up.

"Of course I'm not!" Kin smiled at him. Then she whispered,"Thank you.. Naruto.."

"Eh..? Thank you for what?!" Kin smiled again. "For being my best friend..." Kin went closer and kissed him. Naruto turned red. "For everything you've done for me.." then she shunshined out of the place, leaving an open- mouthed Naruto behind.

Meanwhile, hidden by a genjutsu, Kimna was spying on them. She saw every single thing. "Damn." She cursed. "Hiashi- sama is not gonna be so happy about this."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS, KIMNA SHIMEHTSU- HYUUGA?!" **Kimna flinched. People who say one's surname after his or her name were people who were REALLY REALLY pissed. Especially if the middle initial was included.

"Uh..er.. Hiashi-sama.. they were so busy they hardly minded anything but themselves. Also, they were doing some lovey dovey stuff.. so..—"

"**THEN WHY DID YOU NOT INTERRUPT! THAT IS A BAD SIGN. I WANT HINATA WITH THE KYUUBI BRAT!"**

"Why do you want her with him, anyway?"

"Easy, Kimna. EASY! Hinata does not deserve this life, the useless little brat. She deserves to suffer with the Kyuubi whore! I can and I will do it so she can be disbanded from the clan, out of my sight and tortured by the villagers! That's what the little dimwit deserves. I disown her for she is a shame to the clan!" Kimna shivered. How can a man be so evil to his daughter..?

"Okay, Kimna. This time, I want you to keep them away from each other, even if you have to rip them out!"

"H-hai, Hiashi- san.."

ɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜɜ

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun!" Kin called as Naruto left the house. "Bye, too, Kin-chan!" he called back.

Kimna saw this a an opportunity to break them both up to pieces. As soon as he was far enough, the Hyuuga cornered the boy.

"Oi, kid." She greeted the boy, changing her accent and under a henge. Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

"Just who are you, Lady?" he asked.

"Oh, me?" the woman laughed. "Why, I'm Simahtsu Kirimaro, that's who I am!"

"Oh, gomenasai, Simahtsu-san." He apologized. "I'm so sorry but I've got to go now... Ja ne, Simahtsu-san..!"

"Wait, wait, wait, kid! First, I've got something to tell ya." She blocked the boy.

"N-nani?"

"It's all 'bout yer ol' friend, Kin." She explained.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Well, the truth is, kid. She's a lie. She's been ent to spy on ya an' then suck you dry. She'll just take what she needs of ya, kid. Then she'll leave ya alone like yer nothin'. Be careful with that Kin gal. A've heard o' her. The li'l temptress. Tricked me son, boy."

"What do you mean? She would never do that!"

"Well, that's what they all say, sonny boy. Me son said that too! He ain't listenin', an' so fell to that young charmers grasp." And with that, the Hyuuga turned and walked away. "Jus' givin' advice!" she shouted behind her back.

**TBC**

**So guys, how's the ending? Five pages for this one, yeah... please read and review.**

**Oh and right.. feel free to write what you wanna happen in the story. Same goes for my other ones. **

**PS. I know that not a lot of people read this story of mine. Feel free to write your opinions. All thanks.. –IluvuIta-kun.**

**PPS. I'm gonna make another three to five stories. You will be informed about them in my profile.**

**PPPS: Wasn't able to update in a while. Sorry, folks. I can't connect to our WiFi in weeks!**

**-I know it is a crappy one. I'll try to make it better. For the best. And I'll try to update my **_**The Truth About Pikachu**_** too!**

**Yeah, you see I see it crappy. I still haven't decided the pairings... **** So please check out my fuckin poll and vote... I would really appreciate it and try not to kill you.**

** Right: I can't update my The Truth bout Pikachu anytime this year.. I am so very sorry.**

**I've already typed the next chapter! Should be out later.. or tomorrow.**


End file.
